Pitch Perfect
by Kandice Marie
Summary: Beca and Jesse fluff, mainly. I'm bad with summaries but read the book and you'll love it.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

"You broke an oath, Rebeca Mitchell!" Aubrey said, raising her voice at Beca.

The Bellas and the Treblemakers, were all gathered around watching the fight between the two girls. Donald, Jesse, Unicycle, and the rest. Bumper, was even there.

They were all gathered in the empty pool, where the Riff-Off was held at the beginning of the year for the accapella groups.

"Oh so we're calling each other by our full names now." Beca said in a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a bitch." Aubrey snapped. "You are a great A pain in my ass and I told you, you were hooking up with Jesse. You lied to me, Beca."

"Oh my God!" Beca yelled, causing all the whispers that were going around to quiet down as all eyes were on the two girls. "We weren't hooking up at the time and now it doesn't matter!"

Aubrey looked at Jesse, who was beside the two girls with Donald and Unicycle beside him, giving him a death stare. Aubrey looked back at Beca. "And why is that?"

"You're graduating, this year, may I remind you!" Beca yelled. "I'm the one in charge here!"

"And what makes you think that?!" Aubrey asked, still yelling at her.

"Last time I checked, you were the one who threw the pitch pipe to me!" Beca yelled, causing Aubrey to quiet down.

Aubrey knew she threw it to Beca. She knew she gave Beca full control over the Bellas. She never wanted to admit it, but, it was for the best. If Aubrey never thrown that pitch pipe to Beca, they wouldn't have one the finals and Aubrey didn't want that for the Bellas.

"You're right, Beca." Aubrey said in a soft voice now.

 **After Finals (Rewind)**

Beca's lips met Jesse's, causing Jesse to move his hands onto her hips and rest them there. Beca smiled onto Jesse's lips, causing him to do the same. Beca's and Jesse's lips moved against each others, before Beca finally broke the kiss and looking into Jesse's brown eyes. Jesse smiled when their eyes met, causing Beca to do the same.

The crowd started to quiet down, making Jesse and Beca both realize that it was time to announce the winners of the finals.

Beca hesitated before letting go of Jesse and taking a seat behind him, causing him to do the same. Once the crowd was quiet, the winners were announced.

"The first place winners, of the finals are…" the guy said as he took a look at the score sheet and then read the results out loud. "The Barden Bellas!" The Bellas ran onto stage to receive their award, as the crowd cheered for them. "In second place, of the finals are…" he took a look at the score sheet and read the results out loud again. "The Treblemakers!"

The Trebles made their way onto the stage to receive their award, as well. The crowd cheered loudly as both accapella groups looked towards the crowd and bowed for them.

Half an Hour Later

As soon as both groups were outside, they were all laughing and carrying on.

"This calls for a party!" Fat Amy yelled, causing everyone else to join in. "Everyone, when we back onto campus, let's have ourselves another Riff-Off!"

"No!" Beca yelled, causing everyone to look at her. Beca was away from the group, talking with her dad.

"It's the end of the year, Bec," her dad said. "I thought you wanted to move to LA and produce music."

"I do but-"

"But nothing, Beca." Her dad said sternly. "You said it yourself that you wanted out of here. I'm trying to help you make your dreams come true. Why are you stopping me?"

"Because, dad."

"Because why, Beca?" Her dad looked at her confused but it was stern. "Sheila already said you can stay with us until we move you to LA."

Beca groaned loudly. "No! I am not moving in with you and her! Mainly her!" Beca yelled. "You know I can't stand her!"

"If you really want to stay, just say the words and you can have the plane tickets for a time to visit LA."

"Plane tickets?" Beca asked confused. "You mean, you bought more than one?"

"Yes, I did."

"That makes no sense unless you were moving with me and ditching the bitch."

Her dad rolled his eyes at her remark. "No, I wasn't planning on moving with you and ditching my wife." Mr. Mitchell said sternly, causing chuckles to form from behind Beca. Beca knew they were mainly coming from Jesse and most of the Trebles along with Fat Amy and some of the Bellas. "I knew you wouldn't go through with moving to LA because you would get extremely close to the people you know now, so I thought I'll just buy them so you have something to do this summer until college starts back up next Autumn. You can either use both of them for yourself or go with someone and figure out how to get back on your own."

"Why did you do that?" Beca asked.

"Because you worked hard this year and you joined something. I told you you would love it. You made memories and even got yourself a boyfri-"

"Dad, leave." Beca said sternly, causing him to chuckle and say his goodbyes as he made his way to his car and leaves the parking lot.

Jesse made his way over to her, and draped his arm over her shoulders as he looked down at her. "Even got yourself a boyfriend, huh?" Jesse mocked, causing Beca to punch him, playfully, in the arm. He immediately shut up and chuckled at her.

As soon as both groups made it back on campus, they all immediately started to party. All, except, Beca, who sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs over the edge, with a drink in her hand as she viewed the night sky.

Jesse made his way over to her, sat down beside her and started to examine the night sky, too. "You know, summer break starts in a few weeks." He said softly. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Beca said honestly. "I was thinking about going to LA and get rid of those plane tickets because I don't want to go home, but I don't know if I want to go by myself or if I should go with someone. The thing is, if I do go with someone, then we'd have to rent a hotel for however long we'll stay there, because I don't know anyone there. Either way, I wouldn't want to leave because I don't want to stay with my mom or dad and I would have to save some money to be able to rent a hotel room for two and a half months."

"I think you should go with someone, so you both can half the rent." Jesse said. "But then you have that problem of getting back."

"yeah." Became whispered and then turned around to look behind her. She debated on who she would take with her on her trip. She seen Chloe laughing with Fat Amy and Aubrey. There was no way she would take any of those girls. For one, she didn't like Aubrey all that much and Aubrey would just boss Beca around. Chloe would just get drunk and want to go shopping, and Fat Amy wouldn't even want to go to LA because she would want to stay with Bumper. All the other girls weren't even on the list to go with her to LA. She didn't want her dad to go and certainly not her real mom and step-mom. There was no way she would allow any of the Trebles go with her. Beca sighed as she turned back around to see the stars. _'All of them except for one.'_ Beca thought as she smirked.

Jesse turned his head, feeling Beca's gaze on him, causing him to look at her confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, causing Beca to shrug her shoulders.

"Oh nothing," Beca sighed, "I just found out who I'm going to take with me to LA."

"I'm afraid to ask." Jesse said. Beca kept her gaze on him, allowing Jesse to get the hint. His eye widen as he mouth gaped a little. "Why me?"

"Because I trust you more than anyone else here." Beca said, receiving a nod from the man beside her.

The chatter behind them started to get louder and they could hear footsteps come their way. Jesse and Beca looked behind them, seeing both accapella groups make their way to the pool's entrance.

"Looks like the _'Riff-Off'_ is about to start." Jesse said softly. "We should get down there with them." Jesse got up and held out his hand for Beca to take it, but never did.

"I'm actually going to sit this one out." Beca said, causing Jesse to shake his head and grab Beca's hand and pull her up. "Jesse, I said i was going to sit this one out."

"No you're not." Jesse said. Beca was about say something until Jesse interrupted her. "You're going down there with me and the others, and have a Riff-Off. You're making me go to LA with you, then I'm gonna make you have a Riff-Off with me."

Beca rolled her eyes as she nodded her head. Jesse never let go of her hand, instead, he intertwined their fingers together as the made their way to the entrance of the deep pool.

"Okay, so I have this app on my phone to where of I click the spinner, it'll tell us what song category we have to sing." Chloe said, causing everyone to nod. Chloe clicked the spinner on her phone and waited for the spinner to land on a category. "Songs about Being a Happy Couple. Everyone think of a song and when I yell, _'start'_ we'll begin."

Beca walked over to the Bellas after she let go of Jesse's hand. "There's this artist who sings about being a happy couple all the time. She has a few songs that are like that and I know all of the lyrics."

"Sorry, Beca, but, Taylor Swift doesn't really have songs about being a happy couple." Aubrey said, causing Beca to roll her eyes.

"It actually wasn't Taylor Swift, to be perfectly honest with you." Beca said. "Her name is Christina Grimmie. Have you heard of her or even listened to any of her songs?"

"Okay, Chloe, can we please pick something else?" Aubrey asked, ignoring Beca's question.

"But, Beca said she knows some songs and all the lyrics to them." Chloe said confused. "Why do you want to change it?"

"Because, I'm not comfortable with this song category."

"But, that's the song category, we have to sing a sing that fits it or we're cut off." Chloe said.

"Just change the song category!" Aubrey yelled, causing everyone around her to step away from her, all of them jumping.

"Are you serious right now?" Chloe asked. "If you don't like the song category, then just leave!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the two girls who were arguing. "Are you serious?! You can say that to me?!"

"Why are you doing this?! Why are you so controlling?!" Beca asked.

"Stay out of it, Beca!" Aubrey yelled.

"No, she will not stay out of it!" Chloe said. "You know she has a point!"

Beca sighed as she rubbed her temples and started walking off. As she walked by Jesse, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, reasreassuringly.

"Shawshank! Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"To my dorm!" Beca yelled. "Where else?" She mumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Beca made it to her dorm about ten minutes ago, but she could still hear the fighting that was going on between the Bellas. She was starting to get irritated by all the noise they were causing and no one trying to break up the fight. Even though Beca was on the fourth floor, she could still hear all the yelling that was going on at the empty pool.

Finally getting fed up with this yelling match, Beca made her way back down to the empty pool, and started yelling at them. "Are you serious right now?!" She asked as she made her way in the empty pool. She walked passed Jesse, who was trying to stop he before things got worse. "I can hear you all the way in my dorm! And, just to remind you, I am on the fourth floor!"

"Oh just shut up!" Aubrey yelled at Beca, as she walked closer to her, getting in her face. Beca didn't back down, as she clenched her fists beside her. "I am so tired of you!"

"I'm tried of you, too!" Beca yelled, clenching her fists so tight, her nails were digging into her skin, causing the skin to break open and allow blood to seep through the wounds.

Jesse seen her clenched fists so he decided this was enough, or someone was going to end up in the hospital. Jesse wiggled his arm through the two girls, separating them so they weren't touching each other anymore. He gently grabbed ahold of Beca by her shoulders and made her back away. She allowed Jesse to do so, but she never once moved her eyes away from Aubrey. Jesse grabbed ahold of Beca's chin and made her look up at him. Beca's eyes met his, instantly relaxing her fists and just relaxing period.

Aubrey scoffed before she said, "I knew you and Jesse were hooking up."

"Aubrey just stop!" Amy yelled. "You're just making matters worse for both of you!"

Aubrey looked over at Amy, shaking her head at the blonde. "No, they both told me they weren't hooking up and now look at that!"

"Why does it matter if they hook up?" Donald asked, causing everybody around them, besides the Bellas, to nod their heads in agreement.

"It's this stupid oath the Bellas made. Bellas aren't allowed to be with Trebles or our vocal cords will be ripped out by wolves." Beca said.

"Wait, you told everyone that was a part of the Bellas that?" Bumper asked.

"As soon as the party was over after the auditions, Aubrey lost two girls the next day." Beca said, glaring at Aubrey.

Chuckles came from the Trebles as they looked at Aubrey. "That oath is real? You're actually serious about that?" Donald asked.

"Dixie Chick serious." Beca replied, mocking Aubrey's words she had told her. Jesse chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Look, Aubrey, you're graduating this year, so there's no point in trying to be in control anymore. I mean, you _did_ give Beca the pitch pipe, which means that Beca is in charge from now on, until she graduates." Chloe said.

"I know. I made a mistake by doing that. If we sung _'Turn the Beat Around'_ we still would've won the ICCA's."

"No, we wouldn't of." Amy said quickly. "We barely made it through any of them with that song."

"Beca still broke an oath." Aubrey said, changing the subject. Beca rolled her eyes and placed her head on Jesse's chest. "It still doesn't change the fact that she broke it."

"Yeah, I did break it." Beca said, lifting her head from Jesse's chest and looking at Aubrey. "And I'm glad I did." Beca grabbed Jesse's face and smashed her lips onto his, both closing their eyes.

"Auditions start in three months." Aubrey said, turning her attention to Chloe and the rest of the Bellas. Of of them except Beca who was too busy kissing Jesse just to piss off Aubrey. "You better have Beca replaced." Aubrey said and walked away and out of the empty pool and to her dorm.

Beca just smiled into the kiss, knowing her plan succeeded, causing Jesse to do the same.

"Wait, since Beca is the one in charge of the Bellas, does that mean she can lift the oath?" Stacie asked. Chloe nodded her head with a big smile on her face as she locked at Beca and Jesse, who finally broke the kiss.

"Well, then it's lifted." Beca said, moving her head to look Jesse in the eyes and smile, kissing his lips one more time.

"I suppose we're not having that Riff-Off now, are we?" Amy asked.

 **The Next Day**

Jesse and Beca walked back to their dorms after a long day working at the radio station.

"I didn't know dating a Treble caused soso much drama between you Bellas." Jesse teased, causing Beca to smile.

"It was just a stupid oath. I only obeyed it because I wanted to move to LA and produce music, but, that's not going to happen for a while."

"I'm actually glad you're not leaving me behind." Jesse said.

"I wasn't supposed to get so close to the girls and get a boyfriend all at once."

"Well, that happened." Jesse said, as he draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "What can you do now?"

"Nothing, really."

Jesse walked with Beca to her dorm before he made his way to his, to pack his things for summer.

"When exactly are we leaving for LA?" Jesse asked, as he walked in Beca's dorm and sat down on her bed, ignoring Kimmy Gin's glares.

"Uh, we can leave whenever and come back before college starts back up."

"How about on the last day?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, I'm gonna go pack some of my things for it." Jesse said as he got up off of Beca's bed and made his way to the door. He opened it and turned around, looking at Beca, causing her to look at him confused. "You coming?"

Beca plopped down on Jesse's bed as he started to pack. "Hey, where's Banji?" She asked.

"Hanging out with the trebles, like always."

"Oooo, someone doesn't seem to happy about that."

"It's fine. I really don't care if he hangs out with them or not. He normally stays the night at the Trebles House for weeks and I get the whole dorm room to myself."

"What? He does that to you?"

Jesse nodded his head. "Yep. I don't mind it. I get a peaceful sleep and don't have to listen to any of his snoring. And I certainly don't have to keep watching the same magic trick over and over again." Beca chuckles at that, causing Jesse to do the same.

"Have you ever stayed the night at the Trebles House?"

"I've only stayed a few nights just to get out of this small dorm room and to just get away." Jesse said softly. "What about you? Ever stayed the night at the Bellas House?"

"Oh, we don't have one."

"What? Why not?"

"Aubrey never told me why. That and I never really asked her."

"Ah, makes sense."

 **Not a very full chapter, I know and I'm really sorry. But a much more fuller chapter will be on its way tomorrow. Please leave a review on what you think so far and I'll see you guys later. Bye!**


End file.
